The Visitors
by ElfenTears
Summary: In leaf-bare, all clans struggle from starvation, the weather, and death. But what happens when Firestar agrees to let six traveling cats to temporarily stay in their clan? Rated M For Mature for cannibalism, murders/killings, and maybe sexual themes in later chapters. You have been warned.
1. Tragic Appearance

NOTE: NONE OF THIS ACTUALLY HAPPENED OR WAS MENTIONED IN THE ACTUAL WARRIOR BOOKS. YES, THERE ARE SOME ACTUAL CHARACTERS FROM THE WARRIORS SERIES,(EX FIRESTAR OR FERNCLOUD) OTHER S ARE SIMPLY MADE UP FROM LOSS OF MEMORY. THIS IS SIMPLY A FAN FIC, HENCE ? HAHA. ANYWAYS, YOU ARE WARNED FROM READING THIS. IF YOU HAVE A VERY WEAK STOMACH OR SUFFER FROM SLIGHT DEPRESSION, I SUGGEST YOU NOT READ THIS. THIS STORY CONTAINS VIOLENCE(DEATHS AND MURDERS), CANNIBALISM, VIOLENT KILLINGS, AND MAYBE SEXUAL THEMES IN LATER CHAPTERS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Leaf-bare cast a strong, violent cold on all four clans, making practically everything difficult. The clans were not striving like they were in new-leaf. Instead, they were starving. The cold either killed all prey, or made them burrow in their dens. Fresh kill piles were lucky to have even one piece of prey on them, and when they did, the whole clan had to split it. All throughout the forest were loud groans of hunger ringing out across the pines or skimming across the iced over lake. Some cats even died. Mostly elders and kits. There were always cries heard from other clans. Cries that were filled with anguish when a loved clan member had died. Every single cat wished it was new-leaf already.

"Mama..I'm hungry." A small kit, Snowingkit, cried to her mother. The mother, Ferncloud, and her daughter Icingkit and her siblings, were all skin and bones, just like everyone else in Thunderclan.

"I know baby. We all are." Ferncloud whispered. She hated to see her kits shivering, and not being able to help it. Bones weren't warming.

All the cats were covered in snowflakes. Their dens iced over and cracked apart from the cold. They now had to dig extremely shallow holes and grab fallen down branches to cover some.

The kits in the nurseries teeth chattered.

"But I'm soooo hungry. I wish I had a mouse right now. I would eat it all up, right now." Icingkit's stomach grumbled, licking her lips, almost biting it off in the process.

"All cats that are old enough to meet at the Highrock, join together." Firestar's voice cracked across the camp.

The whole camp stumbled over, dragging themselves. They looked like dead tree branches.

"We are suffering. We all know." Firestar mewed loudly. "But we still have about two weeks of this. We cannot change it. It is just nature. But, this is the worst leaf-bare anyone has ever witnessed since the Clans were made." He said.

"We will have to take whatever this gives us." He mewed.

The cats whispered to each other, huddling close, trying to share what warmth they still had with each other.

"That is all. Thank you." FIrestar jumped down from the Highrock, and was led back to his dug den by Sandstorm.

It was nightfall already, and most cats laid down in their dens, shaking themselves to sleep.

Ferncloud and the other queens curled around their kits trying to comfort them.

But it was hard to. This Leaf bare seemed never ending.

The first thing that anyone heard in the morning was a loud and low, sorrowful cry.

It was Purdy.

The clan cats crowded around the Elder's Den, curious to see what was inside.

Purdy was sprawled on the ground, crying. Lionblaze and Brambleclaw were talking to him and rubbing his back.

Firestar managed to gently push his way through the crowd, looking around bewildered. He padded over to the three, his eyes curious.

"What is going on?" He asked, his voice fear filled.

Everyone already knew what Purdy was about to say. They felt it hanging in the air, surrounding them like a black smog, hunting each one of them off. Death.

"I-I woke up t-this morning-g, a-and when I-I went to-o say g-good m-morning to M-Mousefur," Purdy Let out a loud yowl of anguish. "S-she was dead. C-completely frozen." He buried his head back down.

Everyone was silent except for Purdy blubbering.

Then someone sniffled. And everyone started to either whisper, bow their heads down, or start to cry.

Jayfeather padded out of the elder's den, follwed by a dragginb Briarlight. Her back legs seemed to have been frozen over. Jayfeather's ice blue eyes somehow were holding emotion.

"Yes, she's dead. She seemed to have died in the middle of the night from the temperature. I'm.. very sorry Purdy."

"Mousefur's loss all hurts us in some way. She was an amazing fighter and had a true heart of gold. We will never forget her." Firestar mewed solemnly.

"So.. Will her vigil and burial happen tomorrow or today?" Blossomfall.

Firestar looked down at the snow covered ground a moment before facing the clan.

"Mousefur will not have a burial." He announced. "She will not have a burial because the ground is almost as hard as rock. We would not be able to dig her a burial ground even if we had super strength." Firestar's eyes flickered to Lionblaze for a millisecond. Lionblaze could feel his eyes.

Cats gasped in horror and some in disgust, all feeling horribly bad for Mousefur. Her body would have to wait until new-leaf, when the ground became soft.

Once again, everyone was silent.

"We will just have to store her body until then." Firestar said.

"And where? Will they be stored?" Cloudtail asked will narrowed eyes.

"Mousefur will not be out in the open, so we will spare the the privacy of putting her into The Medicine Cat's den." FIrestar looked to Jayfeather.

Jayfeather's ear pricked and he shivered slightly. Storing dead bodies in his den? But then he remembered that this was his clanmate they were talking about. He wouldn't want his dead body to be snowed over and forgotten.

"Will.. If anyone else is.. Killed from the cold.. Will they be stored in there?" Jayfeather asked.

"Yes, Jayfeather. It's the most available den." Firestar mewed.

Purdy let out a low moan and tried licking Mousefur's ear, as if trying to bring her back.

"C'mon Purdy. Let's go back to your den.." Cinderheart mewed, trying to lead him back to the Elder's den.

Purdy hissed and stomped.

"I am not going back there! I will not be the only cat in that den. It brings back too many memories." He looked to Firestar, "Firestar.. Can't I move to the Warriors den? I would hate to be in the Elder's den by myself."

Firestar thought for a moment, and an idea came to him.

"Actually Purdy, I think that is a great idea. If you move to the Warriors den, the old elder's den could be used as Mousefur's and other.. Possible.. Deaths.. If necessary."

The clan murmured. Spiderleg glared at Purdy and whispered to Birchfall, "Great. Now we get to listen to him snoring all night."

Birchfall elbowed Spiderleg, "Shut up, Spiderleg. I feel bad for him and understand him. He, like us all, lost Mousefur. It must be the hardest for him.

Jayfeather let out a slight sigh of relief. He helped Lionblaze gently carry Mousefur's small wiry body back to the Elder's den, and set her in her old nest. She was unnaturally frozen. It was disturbing to see. Mousefur's body actually felt like it was stone.

Lionblaze shared a glance with his brother before padding out.

A moment of silence washed over the clan, before a soft voice mewed, a twinge of fear embedded in it.

It was Poppyfrost.

"Molekit.." She mewed, nudging the small brown and cream kit with her nose. He was barely even a moon and a half yet. "Molekit, get up."

"Momma, why isn't Molekit getting up? Is he playing possum?" Molekit's younger sister, Cherrykit asked her mother.

The crowd parted to show Poppyfrost huddled close to Molekit, Cherrykit clinging onto her.

Poppyfrost started to sob, "Molekit…. Oh Molekit.. No…NO!"

She let out a high, loud screech that was filled with sadness and pain.

Berrynose hurried over to his mate, trying to comfort her as he licked her ear and nuzzled her.

"Poppyfrost..Molekit…" He moaned, his eyed glazed over with sorrow.

Molekit was lying down, as if sprawled out. He looked almost as if he was sleeping or playing. His eyes were open and glazed over, and snowflakes were caught in his fur. It was a terrible sight to see.

All Poppyfrost and Berrynose clanmates were silent, feeling so sorry for the family. Most of the cats flocked over to the couple, licking them comfortingly and murmuring to them. Poppyfrost cried wildly as Berrynose held on to her tight, whispering that everything would be okay. That he would love her and take care of their family.

Firestar stood back, observing his clan. He ground his teeth together, hating leaf-bare. It selfishly took lives, whether they were old long lived lives, and some young and just started lives. It wasn't fair. But neither was life.

"Poppyfrost and Berrynose, Cherrykit." Firestar mewed, "We are all terribly sorry for the loss of Molekit. The cats above in Starclan will be sure to guide his way and take loving care of him. We will do everything possible to try and comfort your family, but we must all face it. Leaf-bare is not afraid to take any life in it's greedy hands. The meeting is over." Firestar ended, crawling back to his den.

Poppyfrost and Berrynose, with Cherrykit trying to keep up with them, carried Molekit to the elder's den, where they would sit with him for the rest of the day.

That day was a solemn and unlucky day in Thunderclan. But it was about to get even worse.

Shadows fell over the camp. Shadows of cats.

The clan hissed at them warily as six seemingly innocent cats padded into their camp, looking almost as starved as they did themselves.

"What are you doing in our camp?" Firestar mewed warily, padding over to the cats.

One of the cats padded forward. He was a large black cat with an icy stare. Scars covered his face and body, making him look uglier than he actually was. Without them, he would look like a very handsome tom. He seemed to be the leader.

"Hello. I am Creed, and these are my friends. We mean no harm. We have been traveling, trying to find a place to stay. One of our cats is extremely hurt. We were wondering if we could stay with you all for the next few days. Please. Look at Marilyn. She's dying."

Creed motioned for two of the cats to bring a very small white cat that seemed about the age of an apprentice. She was scratched and bleeding, and ice was freezing over her cuts, making them seem even more painful. Her eyes were slightly glazed and dazed looking.

"Please," Creed pleaded, "We're begging you. We can catch our own prey, and will even catch prey for you all while we stay. We just need a few days to stay with some medicine or rest for her." he mewed.

Firestar looked at them suspiciously, but he truly couldn't find something suspicious about them. They looked like regular cats. And he could never turn away a dying cat.

Firestar nodded hesitantly.

"Yes, you may stay on those conditions. Our medicine cat, Jayfeather, has stored many herbs for leaf-bare, and those should help her."

The cats smiled and dipped their heads in gratitude to the clans.

"Thank you, so much." Creed mewed, and glint in his eyes.

The clan cats crowded around them, expecting them to introduce themselves.

**ALRIGHT SO PLEASE, IF YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER OR THOUGHT IT WAS A LITTLE SLOW MOVING OR BORING, PLEEAASSSEEEE READ ON! I SWEAR IT WILL GET BETTER. WAIT TILL CHAPTER 2! HOPE YOU LIKE IT, AND REVIEW YOUR THOUGHTS!**


	2. The Six Cats

Creed's black tail flicked, as if giving them the signal for each step forward. First, a huge brawny dark gray tom stepped forward. He had wide set amber eyes, and his tail lashed from side to side.

"This is Motor." Creed told the clan cats. The tom called Motor stepped back, and a very small orange tabby tom stepped forward. Though he looked very easy to beat and scrawny, there was an air let out to not mess with this cat.

"This is Scraps. He's my son." Creed growled, "And also Marilyn's brother.

Scrap's blue eyes flicked to each cat briefly before stepping back, and the fourth act stepped forward. She was one of the cats who was supporting Marilyn up. She had long white fur streaked with light brown, and had huge baby blue eyes. She looked a little wary at the cats.

"This is Cascade, my mate. She is the mother of Marilyn and Scraps." Cascade moved back, her fur sweeping the ground.

The small snow white cat known as Marilyn stumbled forward, and stood there for a second before Cascade and the other cat brought her back.

"Marilyn, my daughter."

And then it was time for the final cat to be introduced. She looked to be about 4 years old, but was about the size of a very muscular apprentice. She had narrowed, slanted almost black eyes that glared at the clan cats.

"And this is Thimble." Creed mewed, flicking his tail. Thimble glared at each cat before stepping back silently. She looked deadly.

"And that is our group. We are extremely experienced with fighting and hunting, so we won't be dragging you down whatsoever." Creed assured them.

The clan cats stared at the uneasily, but Firestar smiled.

"Well. Welcome to Thunderclan. Our dens are not much. They were destroyed by leaf-bare, but we have dug wide but shallow holes and covered them with dead branches that we could find. There is enough room for you four. Scraps could stay with our apprentices, or warriors in training, while Marilyn Is taken care of by our Medicine Cat, Jayfeather."

"Sounds great." Creed smiled briefly before turning to his group. Scraps ambled off towards the Apprentices den, the other apprentices eagerly talking to him, while Jayfeather helped walk Marilyn to his den.

Jayfeather set Marilyn down in a patient's nest, and quickly began to rub ointment on her wounds. He secured them with cobweb wrap, and gave her poppy seeds for the pain. Briarlight hobbled over to Marilyn.

"Hello," She smiled, "I'm Briarlight. Welcome to Thunderclan. You're.. Marilyn right?"

Marilyn nodded before turning around to face the other side. Briarlight narrowed her eyes and turned to Jayfeather.

"She's just tired. Like we all are." He sighed. "It's been a long day today." He settled into his nest, followed by Briarlight who got into his.

Scraps laid down on the cold floor of the apprentices den, and stared at the apprentices.

"I'm Hazelpaw." the brown tabby introduced herself sweetly. Other cats started to introduce themselves, but were quickly cut off by a hiss from Scraps.

"I don't care." Scraps growled and turned around. The apprentices glared at him, some whispering to each other.

"I knew these new cats were no good."

The warriors den warily watched as Motor, Creed, Cascade, and Thimble settled onto the ground.

They all slept uncomfortably that night.

In the morning, Brambleclaw woke up with a yawn. He looked over the warriors, and woke them all up with a yowl.

"I'm setting up a hunting party to see if we can catch anything. Cloudtail.. Dustpelt… Blossomfall.. And Motor."

Motor snorted angrily, "I'm not hunting for this clan."

"Excuse me?" Brambleclaw growled.

"He said, we're not hunting for you all. We have other plans." Creed grinned.


	3. Wolves In The Dusguise Of Sheep

**A/N: I can't believe I haven't updated this is the last few days. To my readers or this series, I am SO sorry! I have been so caught up with the requests from my lemons, but I am putting them aside for a moment to focus on YOUR reading. So enjoy this chapters. This is when it starts to get intense!**

The cats in the warriors den tensed up, their fur bristling.

"You have to hunt if you're going to stay here." Bambleclaw growled, trying to stay calm.

"I don't think so." Creed mewed, and his group cackled. The clan cats hissed at them.

"I knew that Firestar wasn't right in his head when he let these cats stay here." Dustpelt hissed to the others. He was replied with nods of agreement.

"Then what are your plans?" Sandstorm asked, pushing her way through the crowd around the rogues, her eyes narrowed.

"We have different ways of… prey." Creed smirked, a cruel glint in his eyes. The group started to look more sinister, wolves in the disguise of sheep, hiding in the pasture of the innocent.

To kill.

The clan cats started to get more frightened by the second, anticipating what Creed was going to explain.

"What is your way of prey?" Spiderleg hissed, glaring at the rogues. Most of the clan cats had their claws unsheathed.

Suddenly, the rogues claws and teeth seemed about five times bigger than Thunderclan's. They had never even noticed them before. It was abnormal, and freakish looking on their bodies.

"Where do you come from?" Millie cried, frightened for her clan.

"We come from a group of others. We decided to break off when we saw how vulnerable.. Prey was in the forest." The group snickered as Creed smirked.

The clan was confused, but shortly Creed started to continue.

"You all want to know the real reason why we're here?" Creed asked, looking around, "We came here to kill you all. Each and every one of you. Your elders, your parents, your kits, even what you call your fool of a leader." Creed laughed as the cats gasped and cried out in horror.

"And don't even think of escaping. We'll kill you right on the spot." Motor spoke up menacingly.

"Our prey is cats." Creed smiled unnaturally, his smile stretching out across his face, showing his glinting white teeth that now seemed… bloodstained. The teeth that would kill and process some of these cats.

The clan started to shake in fear, terrorized by the cats. They had never faced an opponent quite like this, especially when they were so vulnerable.

"What has Firestar done?" Blossomfall cried, "We're all going to die!" Cats wailed and shrieked, while the group laughed and cackled at their prey.

"We used to capture stray cats when we used to live in our pack, and share them with each other. The thing we like best is to torture them before we eat them." Creed laughed, "That's what we call prey."

Thimble, the small black cat, let out a loud and cruel laugh.

"You're all going to die!" She laughed wildly.

"So who's first?" Creed started to pad around, meeting eyes with each cat. One cat's sobs were shaking the den.

"I'm sure you've been storing your dead bodies somewhere? From the cold?" Creed ventured, his eyes gleaming. "You all must be so hungry."

Firestar padded into the den, hearing the sobs. "What is going on?" He growled.

"They're going to kill us! They kill and eat cats!" Sorreltail wailed. Firestar gasped, his eyes fixing on Creed. He started to pad towards him, his eyes slanted in fury.

"How dare you do this to my clan? You will not do this!" He leapt into the air at Creed with his claws outstretched. At the same time, Creed flicked his tail, and as if on signal, Motor slammed right into Firestar, knocking him off his paws. He slammed his huge gray paws on Firestar's throat, instantly snapping his neck. Firestar shrieked and was killed instantly. The den went wild, cats screaming as their leader was dead.

"No! No!" Sandstorm sobbed, trying to get to her mate. Cascade blocked her off.

"Great. We took out the highest part of your clan. Now we're in charge." Creed mewed. "Now there's nothing you can do." Now the whole clan had padded in from the noise, and cried and shrieked as they noticed what happened. Mothers shielded their kits, hiding them from seeing the body and hiding them from the group of cats in the middle of the den.

"Let's eat, shall we?" Creed asked all the cats, smirking, "While it's still warm."

"No!" Daisy protested angrily.

Creed turned to stare at her, "Oh really? Well, would you like to end up exactly like your precious leader did?" Daisy shrank back.

"I thought so." Creed mewed, "You all will be forced to eat your leader. If you don't you will be killed a brutal death." Cats sobbed and cried, not believing what was happening right now.

"You, and you." Creed demanded, flicking his tail to Brackenfur and Spiderleg. "Take your leader out to the clearing. DO IT." He snarled as the toms hesitated, then were forced to drag Firestar out. The cats followed, shaking and very solemn.

"Well, everyone dig in." Creed smiled. The cats padded forward shakily towards their leader, crying.

"Eat him." Creed growled, making sure that every cat had at least one bite.

"I'm so sorry, Firestar." Sandstorm whispered, a tear falling on her mate. The cats were hungry and their bellies grumbled, but they now had no hunger or appetite as they were forced to eat their leader.

"Eat it, you fucking bitches!" Creed roared, stomping his paw. The cats jumped and took turns taking a bite out of their tender leader, his blood pooling out from under him from each bite. The cats gagged as they ate Firestar, sobbing and choking. They tried not to spit it out.

"Mommy, why do we have to do this?" Cherrykit whimpered as her mouth was covered with the flame tabby's blood. "Why do we have to eat Firestar?"

"Hush, Cherrykit." Poppyfrost whispered shakily, her stomach churning. Even the kits were forced to eat.

When every clan cat took a bite, they stood back shamefully, their leader looking torn and disgusting, his pool of blood carving deeply into the snow. He was ravaged, not even looking like a cat now.

Now it was The Visitors turn. The six cats crowded around the body like vultures around road kill, groaning hungrily as they sunk their teeth into it, slurping his blood and eating his flesh.

"Mmmm.." They could hear Marilyn groan, her face covered in crimson.

"I seems as if there is none left to eat." Creed commented with a smirk as he stepped back to show Firestar's body. His bloodstained bones stood brown in the snow, some of them cracked. Even his tail was stripped clean of his flesh. The only noticeable part left on him was his head. One of the group cats had tore away his eyes, leaving two bloody holes on his head. There were bite marks covering his face, and part of his nose was missing. Cinderheart was heard retching, and other cats were petrified of the sight.

"Oh.. That was delicious." Creed purred, his mouth dripping with blood and flesh. They were disgusting.

"We should keep some memory of Firestar, shouldn't we? All though, you will always have some part of him in you." Creed laughed, making the Visitors cackle. The clan looked away in shame and disgust, filled with fear.

"What are you going to do with him?" Ivypool asked shakily.

Creed flicked his tail, and Motor and Thimble padded off towards their dens. They stopped by the nursery, where they broke off a huge stick that was the main part of the small den. They lugged it back, and it took them a moment will intense strength, to plant it solidly in the ground.

"Marilyn." Creed mewed, and immediately, the small white cat took Firestar's body in her jaws, and climbed swiftly up the stick. When she reached the top, she took the body and stabbed his head onto the stick, so the rest of Firestar's body dangling in the air down the stick. The clan cats shrieked and wailed in terror.

"Firestar!" Graystripe caterwauled, digging his claws into the ground, as Marilyn climbed back down.

The Visitors stood together again, with Creed at the lead.

"So," he mewed, "Who's next?"

**A/N: Hope this wasn't too gory and gruesome for you. It gets worse from here on out. Pray for your favorite characters, but it's useless. But maybe, just maybe, some of them might survive. But, don't prey for Ferncloud, because you know me. She'll be one of the first to go! Hope you liked it, and Chapter 4 will be out soon! I had great pleasure in writing this disgusting chapter.**


	4. A Family Makes Their Ends Meet

The clan was silent for a few seconds, as snow fell onto their frail bodies. Blood dotted the snow like rain did a sheet of white paper, leaving the bloody memory of what they had just did. Ferncloud, the nursery queen, bared her teeth.

"We have to get out of here!" She yowled to her clanmates, "We shall not let them do this! For the protection of our kits!" Her eyes were flooded with madness as she swirled around, her kits huddled close to her. Icingkit and her snow white fur was splotched with scarlet blood, while her brother and sister, Moonkit and Strikekit, were sitting quietly close to each other, the blood barely visible through their dark tabby pelts.

"Mama, will these kitties hurt us?" Moonkit asked her mother, shaking. "They made us eat Firestar."

"Yeah, they made us eat Firestar, why?" Strikekit asked.

"They won't do that to us anymore, my dear kits. They never will!" Ferncloud promised her three kits, and turned to glare at the Visitors defiantly.

"Ferncloud, stop. They'll hurt you." Dustpelt whispered, trying to coax his mate to stop.

"No!" Ferncloud shook away his paw. "Do you want our kits to be eaten?" She shrieked.

"You're all crazy! All of you! Each and everyone one of you!" Ferncloud growled, stepping towards them, her eyes narrowed. "You will not hurt my clan mates or my kits!"

"Oh really?" Creed asked, his head tilted to one side. "Want to see then? Scraps, Marilyn." The tom growled, and immediately his two kits bounded towards the three kits , cornering them. The clan cats jumped at them, but the two cats were surprisingly strong, and blocked off whoever came towards them. Ferncloud screamed, running towards the two cats wildly, and jumped on Scraps. She ran her claws down his back, causing him to yowl out in pain.

"Don't hurt my kits!" She screamed, her claws a firm grip in his pelt.

"Thimble!" Creed hissed, and the black she-cat slunk forward, grabbing Ferncloud easily. She stood and held Ferncloud in an iron grip, facing her towards the kits.

"This'll be quite a show for you, eh mama kitty?" Thimble cackled, running her claws slowly over Ferncloud's stomach. Ferncloud let out a shriek, kicking wildly at Thimble's body, but the she cat had a very strong grip on her. She finally gave up, and began to cry.

"Please… don't hurt my kits. I beg you." She whispered frantically. Marilyn and Scraps smirked at her.

"Then you should not have said that to us. You should have known better than to try and rise against us, you pitiful cat. Now you're going to pay. Once you get to know us.. You find out that we go after the sinner and the sin." Creed mewed, flicking his tail to his kits.

Scraps picked Strikekit from the three, and held him up in the air. The small kit yowled bravely and flailed in the air, while the clan stood back with wide eyes, helpless.

"I'm a warrior! Rawr! I'm gonna get you!" Strikekit growled.

"Oh really? Then you better fight like one." Scraps laughed and set him down, kicking the small kit harshly. The kit let out a yelp as the air was knocked out of him, and gasped for breath. The kick had landed him right in the ribs, causing one of them to break. Ferncloud let out a loud scream.

"Strikekit! Strikekit! NO!" She cried, tears streaming down her face. "Please, no!"

The kit stumbled over to Marilyn and she kicked him back to Scraps, getting him right in the face and breaking the poor kit's nose. Strikekit started to cry as the two cats kicked at him as hard as they could, letting out shrieks of anguish and pain.

"Momma! Momma! Daddy! Daddy! Help me!" Strikekit cried. His two sisters screamed and cried as they watched their brother get killed before their eyes. Strikekit flailed out his paws, hitting blindly at Marilyn and Scraps. Scraps reached down and fastened his paw around the kit's frail neck, and squeezed hard. Strikekit gasped for air, his limbs hanging loosely below him like a rag doll. The sounds that he made were disturbing. Marilyn got close and dug her claws into the kits eyes, causing him to let out a loud scream. Ferncloud was running out of air because she was screaming so much, as the clan was flooded with Strikekit's cries and the Visitors wild laughs.

"You finish him off." Marilyn mewed to her brother, her paws soaked in the sweet blood. Scraps smirked and let go of the strangled kitten, causing him to fall on the ground. Strikekit stumbled around, trying to crawl away from the tom. Scraps let out a grunt and he kicked the kit roughly, sending him flying a good couple of fox lengths. Strikekit let out a huff as he tried to get up. Scraps padded over to him and kicked the small kit repeatedly as hard as he could. He stepped away, as Stikekit's blood pooled out from under his frail and small body. Strikekit let out little gasps, his shattered rib bones, stabbing into his lungs.

"Ma…ma.." Strikekit mewed weakly, and Ferncloud cried and shrieked. Dustpelt yowled and yowled. With a final breath of air, Strikekit let out a low moan as his last breath escaped him, causing his eyes to glaze over and his body to go limp.

"Hmph." Scraps mewed triumphantly, and padded back over to his group. The clan cats stared at Strikekit's body in horror.

"No! No no! Nooooooo!" Fernclouds cries rang out across the forest, sure to haunt the clan's ears for the rest of their lives.

"You. Get over here." Creed mewed, glaring at Dustpelt. The tom looked at his son pooled in blood, tears in his eyes, and padded over to Ferncloud and Creed.

"You get to eat your son." Creed smirked, motioning to the lifeless body that lie a couple yards away. Motor picked the dripping kit up easily, and threw him down at his parent's feet, laughing. Ferncloud sobbed.

"No… NO! I'm not going to eat him!" She cried as Cascade dragged over Icingkit and Moonkit too. The whole family was forced to eat their brother and son.

"I won't either." Dustpelt suddenly mewed, glaring at Creed.

"You won't?" Creed asked, "Then you can both die!" He hissed. Thimble and Motor cracked two more sharp sticks from the nest quietly as the couple defiantly stood up to Creed.

'We won't die. You will." Ferncloud hissed. "You will be punished by the wrath of Starclan for killing two innocent cats."

"Oh really? We will?" Creed asked with a smile, and flicked his tail. Instantly Motor and Thimble appeared behind the couple, and stabbed the two large sticks right into Ferncloud and Dustpelt backs, pinning them the ground. Ferncloud let out a gasp as she was skewered, and her blood from her insides flooded onto the ground. Dustpelt moaned as blood dripped from his mouth and from his stomach. The sticks had gone straight through their lungs and stomachs. The clan cats shrieked and yowled in horror as their clanmates were stabbed.

Icingkit and Moonkit let out screams out fright as they saw their parents killed, jumping up and down frantically.

"Mommy! Daddy!" They screamed. With a grunt, Motor ripped out the stick fromt Dustpelt, sending a spray of blood to squirt right in his face. Dustpelt's insides fell onto the ground, and he fell right after them, landing on the ground. His eyes were blank. Thimble followed suit right after, ripping the stick right out of Ferncloud, and she was de-bowled too, a cascade of intestines and intestines to fall out of her. It was worse than Firestar's killing. Some of the clan cats vomited into the snow as a foul scent wavered through the clan. The scent of death.

"Anyone else want to refuse?" Creed howled, and the clan cats shrank away.

"I think it's dinnertime again, I guess." He purred. "Go on, cats. Eat the two. And the two tiny she-kits will have the royalty of eating their brother." Creed smirked at Icingkit and Moonkit, who were covered in their parents blood as they huddled close to their dead bodies. They cried and crawled towards their brother.

"Strikekit… Strikekit." They sobbed as they were forced to eat their brother, taking slow bites out of his broken body. The Visitors looked on with content, and the other clan cats stumbled towards Ferncloud and Dustpelt, huddling around their bodies.

"Please Starclan, I pray to you. Please save us." Briarlight sniffled, terrorized, and she quietly whispered and prayed to Starclan, tears rolling down her face.

"Starclan, have mercy on us. Take these cats away." Birchfall whispered, and slowly the cats began to eat their two lost clanmates. Though, the felt the most bad for Icingkit and Moonkit. They watched their whole family get slaughtered, and were then forced to eat their brother. When all the cats had taken a bite out of the cold, limp bodies, they stepped back to let the Visitors eat the rest of the couple. Icingkit and Moonkit were already done with their brother. Their hunger had gotten the best of them.

When the Visitors were done, Creed stepped forward.

"Now, we must keep memory of them, just like we did your leader, right?" He asked, and the clan cats shuddered in horror.

Shortly, Ferncloud, Dustpelt, and Strikekit's bodies were hanging from sticks right next to Firestar's.

"Our trophies. And the memories of your former clanmates, then prey, and now gone." Creed smirked. "Now, I think your bellies are all full now, right?" Creed purred. "It's been quite a day. You must all be so tired. You will all sleep. And don't even think of escaping." Creed hissed, "We will be watching.

The clan cats trudged off to their nests, some holes left in them that were made for killing weapons. They wished they were dead.

**A/N: This was sure to bring at least some tear to your eyes(Strikekit) and one laugh or two to escape your lips(Ferncloud). I only hope that you will continue to read this series. One little spoiler that I will give you is that maybe there might be a little rape scene in chapter five- but that's all I'm saying. Do not flame once that comes out! I will be sure not to go into much detail, unlike my lemons. Alright, this is ElfenTears, signing out of Chapter Four and bringing you to five, coming to a fan fiction stories near you in a couple o' days. Now I must work on chapter three of the "Gut busting" series of mine, Thunderclan's Epic Night. READ IT!**

**P.S, for my WARRIORS LEMONS readers and reviewers, PLEASE do not request me to write a couple's mating chapter, and then request it for someone else's lemons! I feel as if it's a huge waste of time to write it and make my fingers bleed and then see some one having the exact same chapter. Thanks!**


	5. Bravery Burning

Through the night, warriors were heard praying quietly as snow fell from the tops of their tiny dens. A flurry of "star clans' whispered from the cats lips, all forming together quietly to make one prayer. There were also cries heard from the nursery.

"Mommy.. Daddy.. Strikey.." Icingkit cried, tears leaking from her eyes. "Wehre did you go? I want you back. Me and Moonkit are cold." Moonkit shivered as she huddled as close as she could to her sister, sharing what little heat they had left. Poppyfrost looked at the two kits, as did her slightly older kit, Cherrykit did.

"Come here, kits." Poppyfrost mewed quietly, motioning for the she-kits to come over. They slowly padded over, their sorrow weighing down their paws. They curled close to Poppyfrost and Cherrykit, as Poppyfrost's calico tail blanketed them. Poppyfrost shortly remembered that tonight was supposed to be the Gathering. The other clans wold probably think they were too arrogant or blocked in from the snow to show up. They wouldn't care. Though Moonkit was asleep already, Icingkit still was determined to try and bring her parents back. She let out loud howls of sorrow, and still did it even when Poppyfrost tried to quiet her.

"Please, Icingkit, be quiet. You don't want The Visitors to hurt you." The mother whispered frantically, as she heard pawsteps outside the den. Icingkit went on crying, waking up Moonkit. The small dark tabby she-kit rubbed her eyes before crying with her sister, sensing her anguish. The two sisters cried loudly together, and Poppyfrost curled around them helplessly. She knew she would not be able to make anything better.

"Mommy!" Moonkit shrieked.

"Daddy!" Icingkit called right after, crying her eyes out. Suddenly, Creed poked his head in, his eyes narrowed.

"Be quiet! Or we'll have to kill you two!" He hissed, and Poppyfrost wrapped her tail tighter around the two. This comment only seemed to make them cry louder, and Creed stalked into the den, making Cherrykit's fur stand on end.

"Please! They're just frightened!" Poppyfrost pleaded. "They miss their parents!" Creed narrowed his eyes at her, and the kits screamed and kicked, lashing out at Creed.

"Then they can join then." Creed growled at Poppyfrost before smacking his paw harshly across her face, winding the mother. She let out a gasp and Cherrykit shrieked, scared for her mother. As the mother's grip loosened from the blow, Creed snatched the two kits, digging her teeth deep into their scruff. Beads of blood fell from their pelts, and they screamed for their parents. Poppyfrost cried out helplessly as the kits were brought out of the nursery, and Cherrykit licked her mother's face, as if to try and help her.

"Everyone, gather in the clearing!" Creed roared loudly over the Icingkit and Moonkit wailing.

The clan cats hurried out, scared of what they might see. Their stomachs dropped as they saw that Creed held Moonkit and Icingkit in his jaws menacingly.

"These kits will not be screaming out at night time, awaking us all. They obviously miss their parents. So I made the decision that they will join them." His voice rang out. The clan was silent, their breaths visible through the chilly night air. Cats held back their unsheathed paws, tempted to lash out. But they knew they would be killed on the spot if they did.

"They will fight each other to the death." Creed hissed, and shook the kits, "Do you hear that?" He asked the kits, and set them down. The clan cats gasped. They all pictured fighting what siblings they had to the death. They could barely imagine.

"Kill each other. Or you'll get killed even worse." Creed hissed to the kits. Icingkit and Moonkit stared at each other for a long time, and the clan cats anticipated what would happen next.

With the kitten strength that they had, they didn't know much. But they saw the warriors training in the clearing sometimes, so they knew how to use their teeth and claws.

About a minute passed, the sisters still gazing at each other, before they dove at each other. They bowled each other over, instinct taking them over. Moonkit hissed as her sister bit her leg viciously, and she ran her claws over her white head. The Visitors howled with laughter. The kits let out grunts, their breaths coming out in furious little puffs in the night sky, and they tumbled over each other, tearing other's downy fur with their sharp kit claws.

"Nngnnngghh!" Icingkit cried out in pain as Moonkit held her down, using her hind legs to batter her stomach sharply. Icingkit lashed out at her sister's face, catching her on the nose and sending her back with a yelp. Icingkit jumped onto her sister and slammed her paw quickly into her throat, and at the same time Moonkit slashed her paw across Icingkit's throat, cutting it open. This was Moonkit's last move before the hit from her sister got to her, causing her to choke a second before letting out a low moan. Icingkit rolled off of her sister, blood escaping from her fatal wound, and gasped for air. Moonkit was already dead from the harsh blow, her eyes glazed over in sadness and pain. The Visitors smirked and laughed, and suddenly Brightheart ran over to Icingkit, holding her up.

"Brightheart, no!" Cloudtail yowled as his mate dashed off.

Brightheart, ignoring her mate, put her paw over the kit's throat, trying to stunt the flow, but it was useless. Tears were flowing from Brightheart's eyes, as Icingkit let out her final words with effort.

"Sister…so sorry.." She mewed quietly, before her head lolled to the side. Blood ran freely across Brightheart, and she let out a choked sob. The Visitors watched her in curiosity.

"What is the point of this? You kill our leader, you kill a small kit and shortly after their parents, and then you make kit siblings fight to the death… what is wrong with you?" Brightheart asked them, her eyes flooded with tears. Her mate, Cloudtail, stood back, his fur on end. "You do all this.. For fun? How is this fun? You're taking away lives.. Short lived lives. We don't deserve this." Brightheart cried. The Visitors stared at her, before Creed spoke.

"For everything is a reason, my dear." Creed mewed mockingly.

"Not this. Not for this there isn't. This is just torture.. I'd rather die than see my clan mates slaughtered before my eyes, and not be able to do anything about it. This will be stopped." Brightheart mewed, gingerly putting Icingkit's body on the ground before facing the Visitors. "I'll die to stop this."

"You will?" Creed asked. Brightheart gulped. "Well, for confronting us, I guess that's the only option you have. Except we're not going to eat you. No, not your diseased, disgusting, inhuman body." He mewed. Brightheart tensed up, clutching her paws tightly.

"Get the fire going, Scraps." Creed ordered.

"Fire?" Graystripe hissed. "This will kill us!"

Creed smirked, "Oh no it won't. The snow will extinguish it before it gets anywhere." Scraps took the empty nest, the elder's den, and stood over it. He rubbed two of the top sticks together very harshly at lightning speed, creating heat. He seemed to have done this before. After a minute, a spark erupted from the stick, and created a fire. The nest was in flames. The clan let out yowls of fright, but couldn't help but feel incredibly warm.

"What are you doing?" Brightheart screamed as Marilyn and Thimble appeared behind her, dragging her towards the fire. "What are you doing?" She loudly, trying to fight her way out of the grips.

"To stop the disgusting disease from spreading." Creed mewed, watching Motor as he grabbed the two dead sisters in his jaws, also heading for the fire pile.

Brightheart gasped as she was brought very close to the flames, sweat beading on her pelt.

"Brightheart! Brightheart!" Cloudtail screamed, but was frozen in his spot. Motor flung the two kits into the elder's entrance, trapping the dead bodies in a flaming enferno.

"Noo!" Brightheart screamed, kicking as Thimble and Marilyn pushed her towards the flaming entrance. Brightheart bit Thimble as hard as she could, taking a chunk out of her forepaw. Thimble let out a cry of anguish, and flung Brightheart into the den. In an instant, the red and orange flames engulfed Brightheart's body as she ran around the see through nest, blinded by the flames. The clan could smell the scent of burning fur and bodies, and some looked away from the sight. Brightheart let out loud cries of anguish as she was trapped in the fire, huddled next to the two kits that were in there with her.

Cloudtail couldn't stand it anymore. He bolted towards the elder's den, knowing that he couldn't save his mate. She was already badly burnt now, and she would never survive. As a cry escaped from Brackenfur's lips as he realized what Cloudtail was doing, Cloudtail jumped into the flaming oven with his mate, holding onto her body that was peeling flesh off. They stood there together, in the flames, as they died together. The kits were already gone, made into ashes.

"One more added, and not because we made him!" Creed commented, and the other five cats snickered. Inside the den, the cats could see now that Cloudtail and Brightheart were slowly crouching lower and lower as their bodies were swept into the fire. As long as they had each other, they could barely feel the pain. Their daughter, Whitewing, Sobbed loudly as her parents were burned inside the den, holding close to each other. Her mate, Birchfall, wrapped his paws around her to comfort her.

Finally, the cats could see that Cloudtail and Brightheart were dead. They had sunk to the bottom of the den, motionless. The clan let out murmurs and cries as they lost two more loyal members of their clan. Smoke swept up from the den, and strong wind blew through the clan, sending the four cat's ashes to fly around the camp. A few landed on the pelts of the clan cats. Suddenly, the fire had gotten less and less, and was finally extinguished by the wet ground it had caused and the melted snow. It hadn't even been that big. The scent of burning flesh had lingered in the clan, and ashes mixed with the snow, making the camp more unfamiliar to the cats that lived there. It wasn't home anymore. It was hell. It was almost dawn now, and the cats had barely slept. Their bodies ached with exhaustion.

"All of you, to your dens. Get what little sleep is left for tonight. Remember these two foolish cats tonight as you rest." Creed hissed.

**A/N: I couldn't help but cry a little as Brightheart was burned. But hey, she spoke up, and was brave about it. I am already on the next chapter, and that will have a not THAT detailed but violent lemon in it. Can you guess who it will be between? I love this series. I think it's my favorite series to write out of all three of my in progress stories. Hope you all will stay for till the end! I have confirmed what will the ending will be, and there will most likely be many tears for these fans. Stay tuned.**


	6. To Stand For Tortured Loved Ones

"Get up! All of you!" Creed's voice rang through every den as he yowled at dawn. The cats woke sharply out of nightmares, already shivering about what might happen today. "We will all meet in the clearing." He growled before sweeping out. Cats flooded out of the dens to meet at the spot that was now named The Killing Spot. The clan cats stood in a crowd, as the Visitors stood in the front, facing them. As always, Creed was in the middle and in front of the other five.

"Scraps found two bodies, one identified as an elder and the other a kit, before he set fire to the elder's den. The fire warmed them up a bit, and they're ready to eat. This will be your breakfast and afternoon meal today." Creed mewed. Poppyfrost let out a low groan. They would be eating Molekit today. Purdy let out a soft sob from in the back of his throat as he knew that they were talking about Mousefur. Scraps dragged out the two bodies to be in center, and the clan crowded around them to eat. The bodies tasted horrible, though dead for only two or three sunrises. They stopped keeping track of the days, because they lost all hope. They gagged as the meat tasted like it had snowflakes and old blood in it, and when everyone had eaten part of Mousefur's body, the Visitors took their turn, cleaning the meat right off of the bones. They stuck Mousefur on a stick shortly after, next to Dustpelt. The clan bowed their heads to their lost elder. Poppyfrost sobbed a little as she sat down next to Molekit's body, Berynose's tail resting on her shoulder. As the clan rested in the Killing Spot for a little after their meal, Motor opened his mouthin a scowl.

"Creed, I'm bored. Don't I get a reward for doing all this?" He yawned. "I feel as if I need a she-cat. I'm pretty.. In need." Motor smirked at Creed, and Creed laughed. Thimble ran her tail over to Motor's lap, but he pushed it away with a scowl.

"Not you. Whore." Motor hissed at Thimble, who backed away with a defiant hiss. Creed stopped them.

"Shut up, and I'll find you one." Creed glared at the clan cats, who were huddled together and whispering softly.

"All she-cats, get together in a line! In front of us!" Creed yowled loudly. Thunderclan looked up, shock on their face. They wondered what they wanted with the she-cats. The she-cats stood up hesitantly, and shuffled into a line in front of the Visitors, shaking with fear.

"Pick one." Creed hissed to Motor, and he got up eagerly. Motor passed each she-cat, inspecting their face and curves, sniffing disdainfully or mumbling something, sometimes licking their neck softly if he found them desirable. A hiss could be heard from one of the Thunderclan toms.

Finally, Motor stopped at Cinderheart, who stared at him with wide, fright filled eyes as her breathing sped up. Motor smiled at her and pulled her forward.

"This one." Motor mewed to Creed.

"Cinderheart!" Lionblaze howled from the toms, getting up quickly. He bounded towards his mate, but was quickly cutt off by four tight grips around him, claws unsheathed. He was trapped, and couldn't get out. Claws were held dangerously close and poking into his throat and stomach, and he gasped, giving up. He could only watch helplessly at what Motor was going to do with Cinderheart.

"Instead of going somewhere private, how about you stay here and give us some entertainment?" Creed suggested, and Motor chuckled.

"Sure," He mewed, gazing at Cinderheart, who was shaking in front of him. Motor licked his lips and purring. In a flash, he struck his paw across Cinderheart's muzzle, and a gasp of pain shot through the clan from Cinderheart as she fell to the ground.

"Cinderheart!" Lionblaze screamed, and one of the sharp claws poked into his throat, causing a thin line of blood to run down his pelt.

Motor shoved the half conscious she-cat into hasty hunting crouch, and quickly mounted her. He gripped his scruff tightly, and hauled what the clan could see as a enormous member into her opening, causing her to squeal out in pain. Lionblaze let out screams as he watched his mate get raped right in front of him. Motor instantly started to pump as hard as he could into the she-cat, making her scream out repeatedly in pain as she rocked harshly underneath him. The clan tried shutting out the noise of Motor's dirty talk as he marveled how tight Cinderheart's core was, thrusting into her roughly. Poppyfrost quickly covered Cherrykit's eyes and ears. It went like this for a couple minutes, as The Visitors catcalled and hooted with laughter, and Motor fucked Cinderheart as hard as he could. Motor let out a roar as he climaxed, and Cinderheart let out a cry of anguish as she felt Motor's hot seed shoot inside of her. Lionblaze roared in anger, trying to get out of the grasp of the four cats, with Creed sitting a little ways off.

"CInderheart! No!" Lionblaze roared with anger, as Motor slipped outside of her. He kicked her roughly in the ribs as she lay, exhausted and beat beneath him. He kicked her repeated, as hard as he could, like Scraps did to Strikekit, while she sat there motionless.

"Let me die." Cinderheart whispered, and Motor smirked. He stomped harshly on her head, causing her skull to cave in and for Cinderheart to die instantly. A pool of blood flooded the ground around her head. Lionblaze screamed in pain and sorrow as loud as he could, and Poppyfrost sobbed for her sister.

"I want to kill him! Let me kill him!" Lionblaze roared, anger seeping into his veins.

"You want to try?" Creed asked Lionblaze, "Well, you can try, but you'll end up being killed." He laughed, "More entertainment for us." He flicked his tail, making the four cats to let Lionblaze go.

Lionblaze's paws pounded the ground as he dashed towards Motor, who charged at him. They both knocked into each other, rolling around on the ground. Motor pummeled Lionblaze's belly with his paws, causing Lionblaze to yowl out of pain. He had had enough. with a sharp and quick move, Lionblaze tore his claws across Motor's throat, that was followed by a dark river of crimson blood. Motor let out a gurgle and Lionblaze repeatedly hit his head with his paws, until he was dead. Creed let out a gasp, and so did the clan cats, in surprise.

"Asshole. Good riddance." Thimble hissed to herself. Lionblaze stood up slowly over his kill, looking proudly down.

"That's for you, Cinderhea-" Lionblaze started, but feel with a dull thump over on top of Motor. Shrieks passed through the camp. While Lionblaze stood over the body, Creed had snuck behind him, and with lightning speed, snapped his neck before he could even sense that someone was behind him. Lionblaze's amber eyes went blank, and Jayfeather let out a yowl of anguish as his brother lay there. A silent tear ran down Leafpool's cheek as her real son lay there, broken. Creed spat on his body, and looked around with a glare.

"More food for the day." He mewed, padding away to leave the three blood covered bodies lying in the snow.

**A/N: If you've noticed, I've been killing cats in couples. It's not stupid, but it's the most logic way to kill them. Anyways, hope you pervs out there liked the lemon that I added for your sake. Just kidding, I liked it too. Thought Cinder's one of my faves. Stay tuned! Chapter six? Coming out soon!**


End file.
